Brumas
by gioconda91
Summary: Bajo el rostro, solo temiendo que puedas leer en mi mirada lo que no consigo decirte con palabras. A veces cometemos errores, nos precipitamos pensando que la decisión es la mejor, que es la adecuada y no caben mas posibilidades. Yo pensaba que darte el "sí, quiero" era el siguiente paso en mi vida


Disclaimer: No son mías.

Brumas

Me miras, una mirada de adoración que no puedo devolverte sin sentirme culpable. Bajo el rostro, solo temiendo que puedas leer en mi mirada lo que no consigo decirte con palabras. A veces cometemos errores, nos precipitamos pensando que la decisión es la mejor, que es la adecuada y no caben mas posibilidades. Yo pensaba que darte el "sí, quiero" era el siguiente paso en mi vida; una vida que parece llevarme al punto de partida, un circulo que no puedo cerrar aun, a la espera de escribir el último capítulo.

No es porque no albergue sentimientos fuertes por tí. Te quiero, de alguna manera te amo, pero la verdad más absoluta es que nunca fuiste, no eres y nunca serás mi amor verdadero. La pasión se fue evaporando pocos meses después de nuestra boda y todo se ha ido convirtiendo en una monotonía tediosa en la que tú llegas a casa con unas copas de más, con aliento a ron y siempre aletargado. Una aburrida monotonía en la que yo te recibo como una madre recibe a su hijo, te quita pacientemente las botas y te ayuda a meterte en la cama. Tú solo sonríes lastimero, tal vez consciente de que la cosa no funciona, o tal vez no.

Pero hoy soy yo la que está sentada en la barra de una bar, empapando mis penas en chupitos de tequila. Uno tras otro van quemando mi garganta, mientras el camarero de las Mesas de Esopo, me observa sorprendido de que esté allí bebiendo lo más fuerte que tiene, después de sus famosos chupitos de ambrosía.

Hay poca gente en el bar, dos personas jugando a los dardos y un hombre sentado en una de las mesas, que no ha dejado de mirar la pantalla de su móvil cada cinco minutos con un ánimo esperanzado, que parece ser infinito. No hay que ser muy listo para saber que le han dado calabazas.

No sé la hora que es y no tengo interés en saberlo. Oigo la puerta abrirse y unos tacones que resuenan con fuerza sobre el suelo. No le presto especial atención a la persona que acaba de tomar asiento a mi lado, pero el olor a manzana inunda mis fosas nasales.

\- No necesito que nadie me cuide.- Digo molesta. Oigo un bufido como respuesta y entonces me atrevo a mirarla. Me sorprende que está sin maquillar, pero su ropa parece impecable. Tiene los ojos rojos y una mueca triste en sus labios. He visto esa mueca muchas veces antes, pero hoy es más pronunciada.

\- Camarero, por favor, uno de estos.- Dice ella, ignorando mis palabras.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto paladeando las palabras con esfuerzo. Noto que el alcohol ha hecho mella en mi organismo.

\- No te importa.- Contesta excesivamente reservada.

\- Venga ya, Regina. Somos amigas. ¿Qué pasa?.- Insisto.

Me sorprende que no diga nada. El camarero le pone la copa y ella se la bebe sin demora de un solo trago que no parece amargarle tanto como a mi. Cierra los ojos, como si disfrutara del torrente de alcohol invadiendo sus sentidos. No dejo de mirarla, en parte esperando una respuesta y en parte, como siempre, admirándola. Desabrocha con tranquilidad el primer botón de su camisa blanca, impoluta, y le hace un gesto al camarero para que le ponga la segunda. Yo aparto la mirada avergonzada y no comprendo que es lo que me avergüenza, porque es una mujer como yo… pero mis ojos han bajado a sus pechos y se han recreado unos segundos en observar el encaje de su sujetador negro, incluso he sentido un ridículo deseo de ver más.

\- Otro para ella.- La oigo decir, con la voz rasposa. Luego se acomoda en su banco y se vuelve despacio para mirarme.- Llevo meses viniendo aquí, todos los sábados. Así que soy yo la que debe preguntarte qué haces tú aquí.

Me mira sin un ápice de timidez ante aquella confesión. Yo solo puedo preocuparme por el hecho de que ella venga a emborracharse sábado tras sábado a este lugar solitario. Me siento triste y culpable por desconocer ese hecho. No es el dolor de una salvadora preocupada por su gente, es algo más fuerte, otro tipo de dolor que ni siquiera he sentido cuando pienso en Hook borracho. La curiosidad me invade y ni siquiera me importa ahora el motivo por el que yo esté aquí.

\- ¿Meses?.- Digo sin más.- ¿Por qué?.

\- No quiero ni necesito hablar de ello, Emma.- Contesta poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego toma su copa y vuelve a bebérsela de un solo trago. Una gota del liquido ambarino cae por su barbilla y baja rauda hasta su cuello perdiéndose entre los encajes, y otra vez mi mirada se entretiene un rato allí. Para disimular tomo la copa y hago lo mismo. El calor resulta sofocante, pero percibo algo diferente. El calor no es el mismo de antes, se acumula en la boca del estomago cuando me paro a observar sus labios rojos y culmina entre mis piernas, que encojo avergonzada. - ¿Estás bien?.- Me pregunta extrañada.

\- Sí, perdona. - Respondo. - No quería ser chismosa, pero me preocupo por ti.- Evito su mirada porque sabe cuando le miento y bajo mi cabeza, observando mis manos.

El silencio se alarga por minutos entre nosotras y bebemos otra copa y otra, cada una con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte en concreto. Las preguntas se me acumulan, pero soy consciente de que ella no responderá y de que este tira y afloja se hará eterno entre ambas.

En algún momento de la noche, mi mente se nubla y soy incapaz de pensar. Soy consciente solo de que estoy más bebida que ella. Tengo una necesidad imperiosa de tocarla. Sé que no es la primera vez que me ocurre, pero esta noche es mucho más poderosa. Mi cuerpo parece tomar vida propia e involuntariamente, con una valentía que no sé de donde sale, mi mano agarra la suya, que descansa sobre la barra. Se sorprende y mira nuestras manos unidas. Yo trago saliva y siento corrientes de energía y magia con aquel simple contacto. Me atrevo a acariciar su mano con mi pulgar. La oigo suspirar o tal vez gemir. No tengo claro nada, todo parece demasiado brumoso. Se remueve incomoda en su asiento. Para mi desasosiego, retira su mano lentamente. Yo soy incapaz de mirarla, pero mi corazón se hace trizas ante aquel rechazo. Paga y se levanta sin esperar el cambio, y sin decir ni una palabra se marcha.

Me quedo por un tiempo, que soy incapaz de medir, allí sentada, con los ojos cerrados. Tengo unas ganas enormes de echarme a llorar, mi labio tiembla, anticipando las lagrimas que no llegan nunca a caer.

-¡Woo!.- La exclamación del camarero me hace salir del letargo.- Es sorprendente.- Continua y yo abro mis ojos sin comprender. Él parece comprender mi pregunta porque continua.- ¿En serio no lo has notado?.- Dice sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué?.- Digo bajito, todavía sin entender nada.

\- Amor verdadero.- Contesta él como si fuese obvio.

\- No comprendo lo que quieres decir.- Le digo con dificultad.

\- He notado una explosión de magia, muy poderosa y el núcleo erais vosotras.- Explica el hombre con media sonrisa cómplice que no soy capaz de responder.

\- Eso es ridículo.- Digo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Di lo que quieras, pero estás tan borracha que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.- Dice él levantado las manos como queriendo desentenderse del asunto, luego me da la espalda y se dedica a ordenar botellas.

\- ¿Cuanto te de debo?.- Le pregunto, levantándome con demasiada rapidez.

\- Invitó ella.- Responde sin darse la vuelta.- Yo me daría prisa… todavía puedes alcanzarla.

La advertencia del camarero me hace reaccionar y corro todo lo que mi embriaguez me permite. No sé muy bien dónde voy. En mi cabeza solo resuenan dos palabras: "Amor verdadero". ¿Es posible que haya estado tan ciega?.

La noche es fría, pero se siente bien y la carrera quema parte del alcohol que hay en mi sangre. Su silueta se hace visible a unos cien metros. Permanece quieta, mirando el firmamento y me acerco lentamente a ella.

Vuelve su cara al escuchar mis pasos y me mira con los ojos enrojecidos y la huella de las lagrimas en sus sonrosadas mejillas. La visión me deja sin aliento. Tomo su mano, esta vez sin miedo. Me mira extrañada.

\- Estás borracha, Emma, ¿qué haces?.- Pregunta triste. Me quedo en silencio, pensando en mi respuesta.

\- Cerrar el circulo.- Respondo seria, me acerco y abandono su mano para tomar su rostro. Su mirada se llena de pánico y de anticipación. Miro sus labios y sin más demora la beso. Y entonces soy consciente de la explosión de magia más grande que haya sentido en mis años en Storybrook. El beso es lento, tímido, con un sabor a melancolía y alcohol, pero no tarda mucho en hacerse urgente. Regina me aparta lentamente y me mira sorprendida.

\- Esto no está bien.- Dice tristemente.

\- Te equivocas.- Respondo con la respiración acelerada y atrayéndola a mi para abrazarla con fuerza.- Esto es lo más correcto que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Y nos quedamos, allí abrazadas, ella con su cabeza en mi cuello y yo acariciando su cabello, bajo una luna y una estrellas que parecen sonreír tanto como mi corazón.

FIN


End file.
